Surprise Arrival
by Brightest Witch Hermione
Summary: Harry thought he knew all aspects of the wizarding world. After six years of fighting for survival at the end of the school year he's gotten used to being taken by surprise. However after finding out he was not only a vela but bonded to a Weasley twin did his life change for the better.
1. Escaping Vernon

_Harry thought he knew all aspects of the wizarding world. After six years of fighting for survival at the end of the school year he's gotten used to being taken by surprise. However after finding out he was not only a vela but bonded to a Weasley twin did his life change for the better. This is a story of Harrys seventh year if Dumbledore survived and he returned to school as the Order destroyed the Horcruxes._

 _Pair_ _ings: HP/FW HG/DM GW/AJ RW/PP SS/LM SB/RL_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Escaping Vernon Dursley**

Harry Potter was once again back at Number 4 Privet Drive after the headmaster Albus Dumbledore insisted he stay until his seventeenth birthday. Despite insisting the house wasn't safe. For sixteen years he'd been subjected to physical and mental abuse at the hands of his so called Relatives, but not anymore. In a few hours he would become an adult in the wizarding world and he was determined for once he would be gone from his prison before his birthday. Unbeknown to the headmaster Harry had come into his inheritance early knowing he was a feels like his brother's wife Fleur.

 _It hadn't taken long for him to find his mate. His mind wandered to the day in Hogsmede as he, Hermione and Ron had visited the newest Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. It seemed Fred realised what happened as the next thing he knew he was engulfed by broad shoulders finding himself instantly relaxing. He couldn't remember a cry when they'd entered the bedroom, however he could remember clothes being thrown everywhere as he felt his mate enter him fully._

 _Letting out a low moan his back arched coming to meet Fred's chest as his mate thrust deeper and deeper within him; the coil inside his belly begging for release as his orgasm reached its peak. As Fred caresses his body worshipping every part of him Harry lost all thought process as he came forcefully moaning loudly as he felt Fred's member tighten inside him before he too released filling Harry with his essence. From the moment their bond was consulates the two had been inswperable, Fred going as far as to take a job with Severus Snape just to be closer to his mate._

* * *

Harry's thoughts were broken by his Aunt Petunia bringing him breakfast. This act alone was completely alien to him, unfortunately whatever his aunt has made suddenly made his stomach want to rebel. Letting out a groan he quickly covered his mouth just making it to the bathroom as he vomitting spectacularly into the basin. Once his stomach had calmed slightly he made his way back into his room wheee thankfully his aunt has removed the offending food.

"You inherited your Mum's veela ability then?"

"Yes, I found out during the school year. I also found my mate. Can you remember the red headed twins from fourth year?"

"How could I forget Dudley still fears them."

"They didn't mean any harm. They were just protecting me. Why didn't you stop them hitting me?"

"I tried Harry truly I did. Vernon beat me every time I ride. So much that I lost confidence in standing up to him."

"Leave him, please. I don't want you hurt. You can live with me, I'm sure Siri wouldn't mind."

"Sirius Black is your godfather right?"

"Mm him. He's innocent just so toy know. I just knew it works stop the beatings."

"I'm sorry Harry. I'll get you of here. I know you want to be anywhere else."

"You'd do that for me. Why?"

"Just how long have you been nauseous?"

"Every morning for the past month."

"I thought so, you see Harry when a veela male is born it gives them the ability to conceive children, in fact I believe your Mum told me wizards in general can have become pregnant. I don't want anything to happen to that little one."

"I can't do magic out of school to know for sure until next week but I know someone who could. It's also where my mate lives. Could you take me to London?"

"Of course. Let me pack a bag or two and Dudley and I will come with you. You're right it's time to leave him."

Harry nodded as he watched his aunt leave his bedroom leaving the door open for the first time since he was given it when he turned eleven years old. Laying a hand over his stomach he took a few deep breaths to ry and keep the nausea at bay as he began eating the dry toast which had replaced the offending plate.

* * *

Once his Aunt Petunia managed to persuade Dudley to come with them, the small family of thee entered the living room where the fireplace had secretly been linked up to the Floo network to Grimmauld Place. Still feeling sick Harry wasn't looking forward to entering the Floo however he knew there wasn't any other way to get away safely apart from Floo travel. Tossing a pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace he stated their destination clearly turning toward his aunt and cousin.

"Just step into the flames and it will take you to safety. I'm going to tell you noe, my godfather is there. He's not a mass murderer he was framed and just been pardoned, it's his house."

"Your mum and dad would be proud of you Harry." Petunia said quietly as she led Dudley through the Floo network. It seemed the past had finally been laid to rest and he desperately hoped the progress they'd made wood continue. Before he fold reply they disappeared.

Taking one last look around the house that had been his risen for seventeen years Harry picked shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage before stepping into the flames. His new life was about to start and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was unusually quiet. With the war over many of the inhabitants had moved back sin to their respective homes. The only residents remaining where Sirius and Remus Black Lupin, Dora Tonks and Fred Weasley. The silence in the house would take some getting used to especially for Sirius who was only just getting over his twelve year stay in Azkaban.

Fred was the first one to hear the Floo network whoosh to life rushing into the parlour just as a very nervous looking Petunia and Dudley Dursley closely followed by a slightly green Harry Potter. Before he could ask what was wrong he watched his soul mate rush into the downstairs loo as his stomach rebelled against the speed caused by the Floo. No sooner had he decided to see how he was did his mate appear closely followed by his godfather running into the parlour at the sound of Petunia's voice.

"I know you don't like me Sirius but before you yell at us can you please listen to what we have to say?"

"Alright I'm willing to listen. If Harry brought you here then you must have his trust."

"Thank you. I know I don't deserve it after everything Vernon did to Harry. It wasn't just him he abused Sirius. Many a time I tried to stop him and ended up with a black eye for it. If Lily was alive today she's be so disappointed in me."

"How long did this been going on Tuney?"

"Since Harry was old enough to walk. I was so scared of him. I told myself I'd he was hitting me he would leave Harry alone."

"What changed?"

"Harry came into his inheritance earlier than his birthday. Young Mr Weasley here is his mate. During the last few weeks Harry has been nauseous in the mornings. Having my suspicions I knew we needed to escape."

Sirius looked at his adopted son for confirmation trying hard to keep the grin off his face as he received a nod of assurance in return. Swiftly moving across the room he reached out to hug his son absolutely thrilled he'd found his mate so quickly, the fact it was one of his favourite people just put the icing on the cake (so he'd heard a few muggles say that is).

"Take it your happy for me then Padfoot?"

"Happy I'm ecstatic. You're going to be a wonderful father or is that Mummy."

"Ha ha. Can I see Fred now please. You'll find out more tomorrow."

"Sure thing kiddo."

Before Harry could reply, Fred pushed Sirius out of the way pulling a still queasy Harry into his arms. He knew when Harry had explained about his inheritance the was a chance that he would become a father. The fact that it had happened so soon was just a bonus. Hesitating briefly he places his hand gently against Harrys still flat stomach beaming with pride as he thought of the new life growing inside his boyfriend.

"Marry me. I'm not saying this just because your pregnant. I was going to ask when you arrived anyway."

"Yes."

Fred slipped a ring box from his back pocket opening it gently. Nestled inside was a diamond encrusted engagement band (which he'd designed himself) pulling it from its box, sliding it onto Harry's wedding finger kissing it gently. It amazes him how much his life had changed in such a short amount of time but he couldn't be happier. Wrapping his arms around Harrys waist his hands came to rest against his fiancé's still flat stomach as an image appeared in his mind of a beautiful Auburn haired baby with Harry's eyes. Their little girl.


	2. Life At Grimmauld Place

**Chapter Two**

 **Life At Grimmauld Place**

Harry had always wondered what it would feel like to live with his godfather, the li he should of had if Albus Dumbledore hadn't interfered. Ever dunce Harry found out the elderly wizard had purposefully left him on the Dursleys doorstep in 1981. However what upset Harry most was the revelation that his headmaster knew of Sirius's innocence yet still stepped aside as an innocent man was sent to prison. Ever since he'd found out, he'd refuses to even be in the same room as his headmaster instead leaving any room that he entered.

A month after arriving at Grimmauld Place Harry woke up extremely nauseated. Not wanting to wake up his fiancée he slid out of bed quietly making his way downstairs curling up on the couch with his school books determined to make an effort with his homework for once. He was around halfway through his potions essay when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Turning slightly he smiled seeing the smiling face of Remus Lupin entering the living room.

"I didn't think anyone else was up?" Harry said looking apologetic. He's always been an early riser, the constant nauseated feeling in his stomach enabled him to keep some sort of a schedule.

"You didn't wake me I was already awake. I must say Miss Granger will be happy to see you doing homework."

"She'll think there's something wrong with me. It wasn't until last night I realised how much I've relied on her for help. When I was at Privet Drive, if I did better at schoolwork than Dudley I got beaten. I guess I carried that I've into my Hogwarts ways. But not anymore."

"Good for you Harry. Are you hungry?"

"If I ate anything right now it would be a very bad idea. I feel sick."

"Morning sickness?"

"Mm hmm. At least I have a few months before the end of summer. Fred decided to redo his NEWTS so he's closer to me."

"Molly will be happy."

"That's what I said. Plus with Lee running the Hogsmede store George can take on the Diagon Alley store with Alicia's help."

Remus smiled broadly as he heard his honorary nephew speaking about his mate with pride in his voice. It. Was the same pride he felt whenever Sirius did something that surprises him, like the way he's finally put aside his differences with Severus. Upon entering the kitchen he began cooking bacon and eggs. Unfortunately the smell disagreed with Harry and the next thing he knew he was moving aside in case Harry ran into him, the next thing he heard was retching. Waving his wand Remus charmed the breakfast to cook it'self he made his way into the downstairs bathroom where he found Harry leaning over the toilet basin with his hand resting over his stomach.

"I'm sorry cub. I should've asked what you're able to stomach. Do you need anything?"

"Not your fault Uncle Moony. I think I can handle some toast. Nothing heavy.'"

"One plate of dry toast coming up."

* * *

Twenty minutes later breakfast was dishes out and a sleepy Fred and Sirius entered the back kitchen closely followed by Petunia and Dudley. Harry nibbled on his toast sipping his ginger tea in between bites thankful for the anti nausea potion Remus had given him once he'd made his way out of the bathroom. If someone had told him yesterday he'd be living with his mate and his aunt and cousin would be happily talking to each other he wouldn't have believed it. Dobby and Kreacher had just finished clearing up when Hedwig swooped in carrying two identical letters.

"Ahh it appears your Hogwarts letters have arrived."

"I can't believe it's been a month since we found out about the baby. It seems like only yesterday. I think it's time we told everyone because another week and it won't be so easy to hide." Harry reached and and took Fred's hand resting it on his slightly rounded belly, just as the Floo roared to life again. The calm was instantly broken by a loud screech.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" a rather angry Ron bellowed

"We were having breakfast before you interrupted us. You seem to forget this isn't just HeadQuarters it's our house."

"Why is my brother touching you?"

"I would have thought that was obvious. You knew I came into my inheritance, Fred it my mate and we're having a baby."

"Disgusting! End this now or we aren't friends anymore."

"if that's the way you feel then get out. How would you feel if I told you to end things with Lavender?"

"That's different."

"How? Because she's a girl. I've got news for you Ron I was born gay. You can't force someone to be with Gin. Fred is my veela mate and yes George is happy for us. You know where the Floo is. Goodbye."

Harry leaned against Fred taking small breaths to calm himself down, tears falling freely down his cheeks. He should have expected it really after their fourth year and the Twi Wizard Tournament, Ron turned against him before he could even explain what happened. He only hoped Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys (George excluded) weren't as hostile as his so called best friend. Only time would tell.


	3. When A Friend Becomes The Foe

**Chapter Three**

 **When A Friend Becomes The Foe**

Fred couldn't believe what he'd just heard his brother say, he'd expected something from Ginny because she'd spent years hoping that she'd become Mrs Potter yet Ron was meant to be Harry's best friend and once again he had walked away from him. It had taken him an hour until Harry had calmed down enough to sleep. He could hear Remus trying to calm Sirius down. As Harry slept in his arms he penned a letter to his family asking them to come visit HeadQuarters. He only hoped his sister especially would behave herself, he wasn't taking any chances with his mate.

* * *

( _At The Burrow_ )

Molly Weasley prided herself on how well behaved her children were since the war had ended. Even the twins had settled down and despite her misgivings their joke shop was bringing in a steady income. Every one of them had someone special in their lives, she may not have been told but she knew Harry and Freddie were an item, Georgie was going steady with Angelina Johnson, Bill was soon to be married to Fleur Delacour, Percy (who'd been reunited with the family) was still facing Penelope Clearwater, Charlie (who'd moved back from Romania getting a job at Hogwarts) was dating Nymphadora Tonks and her youngest son Ronnie was dating Lavender Brown. She only hoped once the news came out about Harry and Fred, her baby girl wouldn't be too upset.

Her thoughts were broken by Hedwig soaring through the window; instantly she was on high alert knowing that Fred had stayed at Grimmauld Place to be with Harry. Untying the letter from the snowy owls leg, Molly fed Hedwig some bacon rinds before watching her fly off again. Gently tearing the envelope she unfolded the parchment; her temper rising as she continued to read the letter from Fred. But not for the reason the pureblood community might think.

 _Mum_

 _I know we haven't officially come out to you, but a little while before the end of the school year Harry came into his veela inheritance. As you're awake when a veela mates they mate for life. During the final Hogsmede weekend Harry came into the store and we bonded. This means we are each other's life mate. Since then we found out that Harry is in fact pregnant (as the submissive mate he will bear our children)_

 _You're probably wondering what this has to do with bad news. Earlier today Ronald made a surprise Floo visit. The moment he saw our hands joined together he issued an ultimatum, either Harry end his relationship with me and be friends with him or be with me and lose him. Even after Harry explained that we are soul mates. He's my brother and I'll always love him but if he comes he again and upsetting my fiancé he will regret it._

 _PS Harry offered to make dinner for the family if you'd like to drop by later. Sirius and Remus will be here and m sure they'd love to see you all. I'm going to end this here Harry's still not feeling well and he needs me. I love you Mum._

 _Freddie_

Molly lay the letter on the kitchen table reigning in her anger at her youngest son's disgraceful behaviour especially considering his brother was marrying a half veela witch. Making her way upstairs the Weasley matriarch began making a list of chores which would make Ronald wish he'd been more supportive. Pushing open the final foot she waited a few minutes to see if her youngest would notice she was standing there.

"Ronald Weasley! Do you want to explain to me why you made a show of yourself when you visited Harry?"

"Honest Mum it was Harry's fault. Him and Fred..."

"Are mated. Just as Bill is Fleur's life mate. Now you have two choices, make up with him or stay away. I won't have you risking my grandchild because of your bigotry."

"I think I'd rather stay away. It's disgusting."

"That's it. Get in that kitchen and start your chores. You can start my degnombing the garden."

"That's not fair."

"I'm ashamed of you Ron. I thought I raised you better than that. Now get in the garden. Now."

"Fine. Take his side."

"It's not about sides. In time I hope you'll remember that."

* * *

( _At Grimmauld Place_ )

Harry woke up from his nap around mid afternoon feeling extremely sick. Taking small breaths he tried desperately to calm his stomach suddenly grateful when the now familiar pink stomach soother was placed in his hands. Gulping it down he sighed contentedly as his stomach began to settle. Looking into Fred's eyes he could see his mate was desperately trying to stay calm.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"All morning. You fell asleep after Ron left."

"I can't believe he'd say those things. Why did he do it again?"

"He's an idiot. I wrote to Mum, right about now he should be going through hell."

"I should feel sorry for him but I don't. Our friendship Is over, I use hope the rest of your family don't hate me."

"They don't Harry. Mum couldn't if she tried. You are her son, I hope you don't mind I asked them to come over."

"I don't mind. Where's Padfoot?" Harry asked out loud.

"Talking to Albus, you and I will be having our own room when we return. Remus is bringing the Malfoy's here, as you know Narcissa is Sirius's cousin. She and Lucius got divorced he's with Ssverus now."

"Really? How'd Draco take that?"

Harry jumped slightly as he heard the Floo once again roar to life. Turning his head slightly he watched nervously as Lucius, Severus and Draco entered the living room. Sliding off Fred's lap Harry decides to do what he should have done in first year. He may have been right about Ron but he would make sure the remaining Weasleys were left alone. Taking a small breath out, he stuck out his hand.

"My name's Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you."

"Draco Malfoy. Nice to finally meet you."

As the to boys shook hands for the first time, Severus began to wonder just how different the school life of Harry Potter would be had he ended up in his own house. Deep down he'd always known there was more to Harry than just his father's looks. He wasn't sure exactly how he would make it up to the young man in front of him but he was determined that he would try. His train of thought was broken by the Floo roaring to life and the Weasley family and Hermione stumbled out (minus Ronald). The next year at Hogwarts was about to get interesting.

"Thank you for coming Mrs Weasley. I'm sorry to cause problems."

"You haven't Harry, dear. Ronald needs to grow up. Let's just say his chore list is keeping him busy."

"Kreacher should have dinner ready soon. Dobby is about somewhere."

"You need to rest."

"You know? How?"

"A mother always knows Harry, dear. I'm very happy for you. We all are. No need to worry."

Harry sighed in relief shyly looking at Ginny. "And you? Are you okay with me being mated to your brother?"

"I've been dating Terry Boot since the end of last year. I knew you were gay I just didn't broadcast it. I see you and Malfoy made up."

"It's high time old grudges were laid to rest. Unity is needed."

"Well said Harry."

Harry blushed at the praise, growing up with the Dursleys he wasn't used to getting positive reactions. Before he could speak however Kreacher popped into the living room to inform them dinner was ready. With pleasantries out of the way the odd group of wizards and witches sat down to dinner. Still feeling queasy Harry only ate a small portion but for once Molly Weasley understood why he wasn't eating a great deal of food. He could always eat more later. With the Weasleys acceptance of his relationship with Fred; Harry began to relax as they discussed the upcoming school year. As he suspected Molly Weasley was ecstatic when Fred told her he was going back to school. And despite the unpleasantness with Ron, Harry was actually looking forward to returning. Life was good.


End file.
